Many types of compact luggage pieces have been developed and are available for use to carry relatively small items. Such compact luggage pieces are useful for short excursions or day trips.
A popular style of luggage is the compact backpack. Such a backpack may include shoulder straps so it may be worn over a person's shoulders, on his or her back. The shoulder straps may be padded. A compact backpack may be used to carries school books, to carry extra clothing such as a jacket during a day trip, to carry equipment, or for many other uses.
Also popular are small, hand-held containers for carrying food items or other supplies. Such small containers may have a handle or strap to facilitate carrying. Some of these containers are insulated to help maintain the temperature of the articles within the container. Such insulated containers may be used for carrying a lunch or a few containers of a beverage. Because the food items that may be carried in such a container may spill, the interior surface of the container is typically washable. The interior surface is also water resistant so that as moisture condenses within the container, the condensation is contained within the interior of the container.